


How To Easter, Superhero-style

by Staubengel



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: "the paint is supposed to go where" is one of those drabble prompts on tumblr, Easter, FrostIron - Freeform, Happy Easter everybody!, I thought it fitting for Easter so I prompted myself with it, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, StarAccuser, and turned it into a oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubengel/pseuds/Staubengel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki, Tony, Ronan, Peter, Spidey and Wade try to more or less paint some eggs for easter.</p>
<p>My favourite Marvel ships together doing domestic shit. What's better than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Easter, Superhero-style

“The paint’s supposed to go _where_?” Ronan asks with a big frown and an irritated pout while watching Wade smear the black colour all over his scarred face.

“The eggs,” Peter explains to his lover, dipping a brush into the blue paint. “Don’t let Wade lead you astray, it is _not_ supposed to go on your face.”

“In my defence,” Wade interferes, “Mr. Accuser over there _does_ like to paint his cute puffy cheeks all black and gloomy from time to time. Baby Boy, hand me the red stuff! And the stickers!”

Ronan’s pout grows even bigger and Peter suppresses a sigh. “Don’t you listen to him,” he says. “Although your cheeks _are_ pretty cute.”

“My facial paint is not to be compared with this moron colouring his hideous –“

“HERE’S THE RED, BABE,” Spidey announces loudly while handing his boyfriend the cup. No one calls his lover hideous when he’s around. Not even this really strong and terrifying Kree over there that could probably crush him with one single finger.

Ronan growls lowly and takes one of the eggs in his hands to examine it from every angle. Peter just hopes imploringly that he doesn’t break it, because that would make Ronan’s mood significantly worse and it is already bad enough as it is.

While Wade happily takes the red paint from Spidey, rewarding him with a kiss on the cheek that the other male tries to avoid by pulling his head back to not get all the colour that Wade has put on himself on his face as well, Tony fights with the stickers that stick everywhere but the eggs they are supposed to go on. He mutters curses about how those are supposed to be child-friendly and how he will buy and then destroy the whole company that made these, much to Loki’s amusement. The God hasn’t painted one single egg yet nor has he done anything else to support this group-action. He just sits there with a smug grin on his face and watches everyone else doing what they do. Which at the moment means:

Ronan studying an egg; Peter painting all over his fingers while trying to get a decent-looking egg done; Wade decorating his own face; Spidey actually making really beautiful eggs with web-patterns on them (that he achieves by shooting webs on the eggs and then painting over them before pulling the webs off, leaving white patterns where the paint couldn’t reach the shell) and Tony fighting with stickers that are all over him by now, even his forehead. All in all this is a disaster and it’s a good thing that New York can’t see what their superheroes (and villains) are doing to this holiday. Every kindergartener probably does a better job than this.

With a soft chuckle Loki finally decides to help his lover out and magics the stickers away from his fingers and where they belong before planting a little kiss on his cheek. “How about we forget about painting them and get to hiding the eggs already instead?” he whispers into the man’s ear. “I know a good place to hide your eggs specifically.”

Tony grins and turns his head to look at the God of Mischief, who with a smirk picks the sticker off Tony’s forehead. “This is why I love you, babe. You manage to ruin an innocent holiday with your dirty mind.”

“You have the dirty mind for thinking things I did not say but only implied,” Loki corrects with a wide grin. When he gets up, Tony jumps on his feet as well. They don’t even say goodbye but just leave, whispering things to each other and giggling on their way out. Peter shoots them a short glance but then focuses on his egg again. This is going to be a masterpiece. The most beautiful egg in the galaxy. He is absolutely certain of this.

“I now look like Spider-Man!” Wade cheers from his seat and grins proudly. “I am now perfectly hidden because everyone mistakes me for somebody else!”

Peter laughs and Ronan’s pout reaches a whole new level of confusion. Spidey just groans and hides his face in the crook of his arm. He should never have agreed to this. This is not Easter, this is a nightmare.


End file.
